Merry Xmas Bao
by dreamninja
Summary: Hikaru is leaving work when she sees Bao training on Christmas Eve


Hikaru was about to go home when she noticed someone was training this late on christmas eve. She walked over to them and saw that it was Bao.

"Shouldn't you be home celebrating christmas"Hikaru asked.

"I have to keep training I can't stop for anything"Bao said not even looking at Hikaru.

"Won't your friends miss you"Hikaru asked.

"Aguma's my only friend and he went back to beylin temple for christmas"Bao said.

"What about your family"Hikaru asked.

"Dead"Bao said.

"Mine to"Hikaru mumbled. Bao didn't pay any attention to her as he continued to train.

"Why don't you come home with me"Hikaru asked.

"I'm sure you have friends waiting for you"Bao said.

"Actually it's just me this year all my friends were busy"Hikaru said.

"You dont have to offer you just did it out of pity"Bao said.

"I did it more out of loneliness"Hikaru said. Bao was surprised when he heard that she was lonely to.

"I guess i'll go then since it would be doing you a favor"Bao said.

"Ok let's go"Hikaru said walking out the door.

"So where's your house"Bao asked.

"My apartments only a few blocks away but if you don't mind I have to stop in a nearby store first"Hikaru said.

"Whatever"Bao said seeming totally indifferent. He waited outside as Hikaru went into the small shop. When she came back out she had a present in her hand wrapped in beautiful wrapping paper.

When they got to her apartment Bao saw a little tree in the corner of the apartment.

"Sorry I know the trees kinda small but I couldn't fit a big one in here"Hikaru said. Then she put the little present she had gotten under the tree.

"Would you like some hot chocolate"Hikaru asked.

"Sure"Bao said as he went to look at the tree. The ornaments all seemed normal but then he got to a raggedy old angel on the top of the tree.

"My mother made that"Hikaru said as she came back into the room and set the hot chocolate on the table.

"You two were close huh"Bao said.

"Yeah especially because I never knew my father"Hikaru said.

"You didn't miss much if you're dad was anything like mine"Bao said looking at the hot chocolate in his hand and frowning.

"What was he like"Hikaru asked.

"No matter what I did I could never please him he always loved Aguma more than me because Aguma was stronger. He loved my friend more than he loved his own son"Bao said.

"What about your mom"Hikaru asked.

"She died when I was very young"Bao said.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters"Hikaru asked.

"I have an older brother but I haven't seen him since my mother died he just left"Bao said.

"That must have been hard"Hikaru said.

"What about you any siblings"Bao asked taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"No. I have an idea i'll be your family and you can come over every holiday that way we never have to be lonely on Christmas or any other holiday ever again"Hikaru said.

"I'd like that"Bao said smiling for the first time since Hikaru had met him.

"You should smile more often"Hikaru said. Bao didn't say anything he just blushed. Hikaru couldn't help but laugh as she looked at Bao's face he looked like a little kid. When Bao saw her laughing he frowned again.

"Don't laugh"Bao said as he blushed even more.

"You look like a little kid it's cute"Hikaru said as she continued to laugh.

"Stop"Bao said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Sorry I couldn't help it"Hikaru said once she finally stopped laughing. Then she went over to the tree and picked up the present.

"This is for you"Hikaru said handing him the present.

"You got me a present"Bao said looking at the neatly wrapped box.

"Well go ahead and open it"Hikaru said smiling as she watched Bao open his present. When he unwrapped it he saw that it was a launcher.

"How did you know"Bao asked.

"Your old one looked like it was about to fall apart"Hikaru said.

"Thanks I love it"Bao said running his fingers over the launcher.

"Merry Christmas"Hikaru said.

"Wait I have something to give you to"Bao said reaching around his neck and removing a beautiful pendant that's shaped like a shooting star.

"It was my mothers she gave it to me before she died. She told me to give it to someone I trust"Bao said.

"Why don't you move into the light so I can put it on you"Bao said. They did and Hikaru looked at Bao as he put the necklace on her.

"Are you sure you wanna give it to me"Hikaru asked looking at the necklace.

"Of course"Bao saiid. Then he stepped back to see how it looked.

"It's beautiful"Hikaru said holding the pennant in her hand.

"It looks nice on you my mom would be proud"Bao said.

"Thanks Bao"Hikaru said hugging him. When she pulled away Hikaru looked up and saw some mistletoe.

"Is that mistletoe"Bao asked.

"Madoka must have left it"Hikaru said blushing.

"Well we are under it"Bao said blushing.

"We don't have to"Hikaru said trying to walk away. She was surprised when Bao grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I wouldn't want to break tradition"Bao said. Then they both slowly inched closer to each other. When they parted they were both bright red.

"Merry Christmas"Hikaru said before she kissed Bao again.


End file.
